The legend of a fox and a snake
by Ash Ketch
Summary: Orochimaru conceived a son before he left Konoha. That child grows up with Naruto. THey live in the same apartment. How will this change the naruto Universe? Rated M to be safe


**Hey Ash Ketch here with a new story about the son of Orochimaru. I am almost positive that Orochimaru left the village about a month after Minato becomes the hokage which was about four months before the Year of the nine tails. That would mean that Minato was hokage for sixteen months before Naruto was born and his death. That would mean Orochimaru left 12 months before the death of Minato and birth of Naruto. That brings me to my point Orochimaru conceived a son who was born four months before Naruto as far as this story is considered. **

Sarutobi Hiruzen was heading as fast as he could towards where he saw Minato only minutes ago. He was so worried that the only thing he was able to picture was the extremely pregnant Uzumaki Kushina. He had a feeling that Minato would not let her out of his sight. He could not let loose the feeling that something very wrong had happened.

He arrived at the spot approximately 3 minutes after Minato had disappeared. He looked around and saw the bodies of both Minato and Kushina. He was saddened by their deaths and could not think of what would happen when the Villagers found out that their beloved Yondaime had been taken from them. What implications could his successor's death possibly have on Konoha?

Suddenly, he heard the crying of a baby. He had assumed that their son had died with them. He was overjoyed about how completely wrong he was. As he walked over he felt a strong force that was undoubtedly the spiritual energy of the Kyuubi. He looked down on a spiky blonde haired baby blue eyed baby that was sleeping. He knew this was Minato and Kushina's child. He finally noticed the whisker marks on the child. No, this could not mean what he thought it meant. He then opened up the blankets the child was wrapped in and looked at his abdomen. He saw an elaborate seal placed on the child. He knew Minato was renowned for his fuinjutsu, but this was incredible. Never before had only one person been able to seal a bijuu, let alone the most powerful one.

This child would undoubtedly be hated. He remembered four months ago discovering that a child was born who had a strong resemblance to his student Orochimaru. They did genetic tests on the child against the D.N.A. of Orochimaru and discovered that he was undoubtedbly the child's father. The two young boys, could become the greatest Shinobis of all time. They could surpass the Shodai and Nidaime.

He couldn't help but think that they needed to be placed in the same Orphanage neither having parents. The young child of Orochimaru's mother had died during childbirth. They name that Hiruzen had given the child was Hachiro. He picked up the child and supported him with his one arm, while he reached down and picked up the note that was left under the child.

He took one glance and could tell that it was in Minato's almost spider-like handwriting. The note was about five sentences long and read. "To whoever may find my son, I regret to inform you that my wife was killed by a masked man right after giving birth to my son Uzumaki Naruto. He killed all of my guards before running away after I defeated him. He was undoubtedly powerful. I hope that he will not try to challenge the Village for a while. I will seal the Kyuubi no kitsune in my son. In the process the shinigami will have to take my life. I want you to make sure the message spreads that this child is a hero. I don't want him to endure the suffering of not having parents without having friends. I hope there is someone with the will of fire who can replace me. I had no time to make the decision so I trust Hiruzen-sama to make the right choice. Your, Yondaime Minato Namikaze"

He would now be personally looking after these two children. Of course he could not take them in to protect them because he was far too old. He doubted that anyone in his clan would take in Orochimaru's son. He had no Idea what to do for now he would place Naruto in the care of the orphanage, just like he had done with Hachiro. He had the utmost hope that he would be able to watch these two grow into great shinobi.

_**Five years later Hokage tower**_

Hiruzen watched as two little five year old boys drew pictures on the floor of his office. The one closest in proximity to him a cheerful overly energetic spiky blonde hair and blue eyed boy seemed to be drawing a picture of the stone faces of the hokage behind the tower. The other a long black haired snake like boy with a more silent and intelligent composure was drawing a picture of a library full of scrolls.

He couldn't help but think about what bright futures they had. He secretly hoped that they would bring up something about how their day was. They lived in a relatively small apartment together with three rooms. Two were bedrooms and the other one was a kitchen/dining/living space. They had grown up together both looking out for each other. They were both scorned by the villagers for something that they had no control over. It was very sad the older man did not want to think about what the villagers had been calling the two it would infuriate him to a point that no one besides family and these two boys whom he considered family could calm him. He could not let that happen this was a happy day. This was Naruto's fifth birthday and at Four o'clock when he could leave the office they would celebrate.

These two had a pretty routine schedule. It consisted of them waking up around 8 o'clock am. Naruto and Hachiro would eat breakfast. Then the Uchiha's would pick them up from the apartment and take them to their compound to play. These days they would only play with Sasuke though because Fugaku wanted Itachi to study. The Uchihas are one of the few clans in the village who respect the two. They treat them like the great children they are. They play with Sasuke until lunch when the two walk over to Ichiraku's Ramen. Then they walk to Hokage tower. They would play in the tower until four when HIruzen would take them shopping, play a game with them or take them to the park. Then they would eat dinner Hiruzen at the dango restaurant in town that would serve the two. Then they would go back to their house and what they did there was their business as long as they went to bed at a descent time. Hachiro always made sure that they did.

Naruto approached with his picture.

"Jiji look it's Hokage mountain after I become the Hokage" the cheerful little boy said finishing his sentence staring a Hiruzen with a foxy grin.

"It is beautiful Naruto, I know your face will be up their someday, but in order to be up their you have to promise me you will work as hard as you can to learn the true way of the shinobi" Hiruzen said to the cheerful boy

"I promise that I'll work extra hard so I can be better than even the Yondaime and he was the most powerful of all of the Hokage" Naruto said ending the last part with his hands stretched out

"Good that is the way to get there Naruto" The old Hokage said. It was then that Hiruzen felt the less exuberant of the two approach

"Konichiwa Oji-sama" Hachiro said. As many times a Sarutobi Hiruzen asked just to be called Jiji, Hachiro still wanted to call him Oji-sama. If, he was more comfortable that way, so be it.

"Konichiwa Hachiro may I see your picture" he said

"Yes Ojiji-sama, It is of my future library holding a collection of some of the greatest and most powerful jutsu in the world as well as the history of many clans of Konoha and its allies" the young boy said in a formal tone

"I am happy you value knowledge so much" Hiruzen said. He made a mental note to be careful about how he passed knowledge on to the boy

"I hope one day this library can be a place where anyone can come to study up on virtually anything" The young boy said with passion that rarely showed up in his voice

"Good you two I know you will work as hard as you can to reach these goals and also help each other along the way" Hiruzen said

"Naruto it is four o'clock it is time to start your birthday party" the old man said

"Where is it going to be this year jiji" the boy asked sweetly

"We are going to start at the Sarutobi compound" he replied

_**3 hours later at the Sarutobi compound**_

"Happy birthday to you" Naruto's closest friends were all surrounded around the table singing to him. It consisted of Sasuke, Itachi, Hachiro, Hinata, and Neji. They finished and Naruto Blew out his candles.

Then they began giving out presents.

"Happy birthday Naruto" said the Uchihas

"Thank you Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, Itachi-nii, Sasuke-kun" he said as he unwrapped the present. He opened it up and it was a green jacket with the symbol of konoha on the front and the symbols of all the shinobi clans of konoha. Then Naruto noticed one on the bottom that appeared to look an orb with a lightning bolt through it.

"Fugaku-sama which clan is this one" he said as he pointed to the the strange blue orb with a blue lightning bolt through it.

Fugaku looked briefly at the Hokage for approval, which was received, before answering "That is the symbol of the Namikaze clan, Naruto."

"Isn't that the Yondaime's clan" the young boy asked innocently

"Yes it is Naruto" Hiruzen sarutobi asked sensing the awkward feelings in the air. He then continued his answer. "Namikaze Minato, The Yondaime Hokage was the last of his clan. His clan originated from Konoha…

Naruto interrupted him before he could finish "So then, His clan died out" the boy had a very sad tone

Hiruzen walked over to Naruto and whispered in his ear "I think it best that we finish this conversation after your party"

"Okay Jiji" Naruto whispered back, suprisngly content with learning the answer at a later date.

The next to give a gift were the Hyuuga clan. Hinata came and placed the gift right in front of him her face was redder then Naruto had ever seen it

"H-Here you g-go N-N-Naruto-k-kun" She said before quickly looking down at the ground out of embarrassment

"Thank you so much Hina-chan, Neji-San, Hiashi-sama, Hiromi-san" Naruto said is his usually energetic voice he unwrapped his present and saw a beautifully crafted pair of training pants that were black a green and had both the seal of the Namikaze clan and the seal of his clan that he knew nothing about the Uzumaki clan on either the right side of the right leg for the Uzumaki. The reverse being true for the Namikaze leg. Naruto did not think anything of the Namikaze symbol being on his pants. He though he remembered being taught something about them being allies in history class.

"You are very welcome Naruto-kun" the all said in unision

The next present was from Hiruzen. He sat the gift right next to Naruto and said "here is your first step to hokage Naruto"

When Naruto opened it up to his surprise there were two scrolls in there. One contained the kage bunshin no jutsu and the other had the first ten jutsus the Yondaime learned written by the Yondaime himself. Naruto had no idea how he could possibly thank Hiruzen so he simply walked over to him and hugged him "Thank you so much I love you Jiji." Hiruzen hugged the boy back so happy for his surrogate Grandson.

The party went on for another thirty minutes when the clans started leaving. The first to leave were the Uchihas. Naruto walked them to the door gave Sasuke and Itachi fistbumps and thanked them all for coming.

Then the Hyuugas left five minutes after. Naruto thanked Neji Hiashi and Hiromi for coming. Then he went over and hugged Hinata then he whispered in her ear "Thank you for coming Hinata-Chan"

_**15 minutes later **_

Sarutobi HIruzen had brought both Hachiro and Naruto into his office at the Sarutobi compound. He had them sit down on the comfortable couch in his office while he pulled up his office chair to meet them. The blonde was wearing a black shirt with a blue konoha symbol on it and his usually orange pants that he insisted that the older man let him get when he took him shopping for new clothes. The black haired one was wearing a Hyuuga stly robes but instead of the usually off white color they were black and green.

Sarutobi decided to start talking to them "Hachiro do remember this year on your birthday when you asked me Why everyone was giving you presents that had the symbol of the Nishikihebe clan. Naruto today you asked me about the Namikaze clan. You are about to find out but you have to promise that this information does not leave this room unless you know the person well enough and you think it is nessecary that they know. Understood?"

"Yes jiji" Naruto said ecstatically

"Yes Oji-sama, I understand" Said Hachiro

"First, I will say this no matter what happens I will always love you two like my own children. Please, never forget that. Both of you have probably noticed that the Villagers treat you two differently." He said As he said this Naruto thought of just yesterday when Hachiro and himself were walking to Ichiraku's for breakfast.

_**Flashback**_

As I walked down the street with Hachiro I felt the normal glares of the villagers. They always stared at us with eyes of intense killer intent. I never acknowledged their glares I just kept walking just like Jiji told me to. I never knew why they treated us this way. I know that we are orphans. I guess we just remind them of people from their pasts.

"Hey, Demon, Dirty Snake get out of the village we don't need your dirty asses here" One mean man always spoke up like this I saw it was a shinobi, a chuunin most likely. I could tell he was drunk by the way he walked. I just kept walking hoping nothing would happen. I looked behind me and I could tell he was following us. I looked at Hachiro. We were both scared. I just hoped it wouldn't be like the last time when a different mean guy dressed like a shinobi beat us up.

We were only a street away from Ichiraku's. When the mean man just fell down in the dirt. Some more villagers spoke up "Did u use you Demon powers on him" One said

"No, the snake one probably poisoned him" another said. We started running. I could feel the tears coming from my eyes. I held Hachiro's hand and didn't let go. We finally reached Ichiraku's.

"What's wrong little ones" the kind old man said.

"S-s-some m-mean men c-ch-ased us" I said whimpering and gasping for air

Hachiro had already become strong again so he spoke up "These mean men over on that road called us mean names and tried to run after us Teuchi-san" He said

"Don't worry about them young ones I will make sure they get in trouble for this" he said "While you're here though, Do you wanna help me start the ramen that I am going to use for lunch and in exchange I will you today's special Pastry breakfast for free. How does that sound." He said going over to their boys and kneeling so he could look at us. He reached out his hand to us

"That sounds great Old man Teuchi" I said as I grabbed the his hand with my right and grabbed Hachiro's with my left .

"Well come on in we will start the preperations for the Miso first'" he said. The rest of that morning was great. Old man, Hachiro, and I took a great picture. That I put In a frame as soon as I got home. It showed me with a bowl on my head putting spices in the ramen with a foxy grin, Old man Tuechi was next to me smiling as well in his normal white chef outfit. Then Hachiro was in the front pouring some water into another bowl with his normal snake like expression.

_**Flashback end**_

"They have no reason to treat either of you this way ,but they think they do. Five years ago, I passed a law. Regarding the protection of you two, It made sure that those of your generation would know nothing about two topics. Those topics were Orochimaru's expierementaions and what the Yondaime really did with the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Your probably wondering how this has anything to do with you two. Trust me I am almost there. I will start out with Hachiro, simply because he is older. Hachiro your father is Orochimaru no sanin. You are just like he, in so many ways. He was a great shinobi and you should be proud. But, He became obsessed with Kekia Genkai and we discovered something terrible four years ago. He had been experimenting with babies. To see if he could give them the fabled wood release Kekai Genkai. Only one baby survived. Everything about him is classified, because he is in ANBU now. Do you have any questions Hachiro?"

"Does this mean I am the last ot the Nishikihebe clan, Oji-sama" Hachiro asked

"No, unfortunately you are not. Your father is not dead Hachiro. Your father is a missing-nin." Hiruzen said

"Oh, is there anyone that was my father's student that I could maybe talk to about him?" the young snake like boy asked

"Well, there is one person. I am not sure about her though. I guess, It could not hurt to try" He replied "I will ask her about it. Okay?"

"Yes, that sounds great Oji-sama" Hachiro answered back

"Naruto, as you know the Kyuubi no Kitsune unexpectedly attacked Konoha five years ago . The thing you do not know is that it was not defeated but sealed a newborn baby. That baby was you." The older man said

"Why me jiji" Naruto said

"The Yondaime was your father he couldn't expect anyone to want a demon sealed inside their child you were the only option" Hiruzen replied

"So then I am the son of the greatest of all hokage's. That just makes it easier to surpass him." Naruto said ecstatic

"I am glad you took it so well. Do you have any other questions?" The old hokage asked

"Only one who was my mother?" Naruto said.

"Your mother was Kushina "Red Hot" Uzumaki. She was a woman known as one the best kuniochi's of her time. She was in the jounin who had led her own genin team before having you."He said

"Why was her nickname Red Hot?" the young boy asked confused

"Well, she had red hair and she was known for her um…well… temper" he said

"Oh, okay" they young boy said said

"Naruto, Do you want to try to meet with anyone who knew your parents" The old Sarutobi man said

"No, I think that the Hyuugas and Uchihas might have known them they seem the right age" the young boy said

"Your right Naruto MIkoto Uchiha was very good friend with your mother. Hiashi Hyuuga was very good friends with your father as well." The old man said

"We'll if you two have no further questions I will walk you home" Hiruzen said

"That's okay Oji-sama we can walk home alone tonight" Hachiro said

"Are you sure you want to. I am sure you guys have a lot to think about, but to be on the saf side I need to walk you guys home. I cannot risk anything happening to you two again" He said

"Okay Jiji that sounds great" Naruto said

_**Fifteen minutes later at Naruto and Hachiro's apartment**_

I can't believe that my father and my mother were both great ninja that means that have even more chance to be the greatest ninja of Konohagakure. I thought about all of the things I had learned today and suddenly felt tired. I would have to make sure to ask Mikoto-sama about my mother tomorrow.

_**Same time in Hachiros's room**_

I couldn't help but wonder about my fathe, the man who was supposed to raise me. I wasn't like Naruto-kun, one of my parents were still alive. Does he even know I exist? I doubt that he does. I guess if this student of my father's gets in touch with me I will know more.

**A/N well that went fairly well I think. This is only part of chapter one but whatever I couldn't finish the other because my mom is making me go to see my cousins. This is much shorter than I had wated it its only about 3,550 words when I wanted at least another thousand that I would have gotten out of it if it were not for my mother.**

**I am looking for a beta for this story right now. If anyone wants to do it I look over your BETA profile and see. **

**Ash Ketch OUT**


End file.
